Lana's Shadow
by BehrBeMine
Summary: It's where Clark's heart believes Chloe belongs.


Title: Lana's Shadow  
Author: BehrBeMine (behrbemine@hotmail.com)  
Feedback: Oh yeah, baby.  
Distribution: My site, 'Solemn One' (http://solemnone.tripod.com/). To archive anywhere else, just ask.  
Summary: It's where Clark's heart believes Chloe belongs.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: Clark/Chloe longing; Clark/Lana implied  
Improv: 19 -- suggest, tragic, stamp, cloud  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't sue, I'll cry. ;p  
Spoilers: season one  
Author's Notes: Um... really not sure about this one. It didn't turn out the way it was supposed to. My first 'Smallville' fic - - be gentle.  
  
  
It's sweet the way he looks at her, the way he'll never look at Chloe. There's a stifled flame in his eyes while in the presence of Lana Lang that draws him to her to talk and laugh and flat-out enjoy the moment more fully than he ever could with anyone else. Anyone being Chloe.  
  
She sees the way his eyes light up at the mention of Lana, sees the way his heart sinks to the bottom of the ocean when she has to decline plans to get together because of work or Whitney. She watches Clark as he watches Lana, and wonders why her heart won't accept what's so obviously set in stone. She thinks her heart knows nothing other than ways to taunt her endlessly.  
  
Chloe usually prides herself on her journalistic talent of staying detached. But somehow, when it comes to Clark, that skill of hers means nothing. She becomes reduced to a silly school girl with a crush. Nothing more than a girl in love with her best friend.  
  
A best friend who was finally making her dream of a date with him come true.  
  
If he wanted to stamp on her heart, he couldn't have picked a better time.  
  
Chloe stands against the wall of the school gym, watching the janitors clean up what remains of the spring formal. They strip away fancy ribbon, dispose of left-over food, sweep up plastic cups and other stray trash that has found its way to the floor. As the illusion of the perfect dance disappears, Chloe lets go of her hope for a perfect night. She makes herself accept that the night is over. She's alone and it's over.  
  
As she exits the gym, Chloe remembers the day Clark breathed life into this fantasy of hers. She thinks about the way his white t-shirt clung to his abs and well-defined arms as she found him in the barn. He has the body of a grown man, and yet the second he flashes that hundred percent genuine smile, his youth shows. His trust in you shows.  
  
She remembers preparing to leave and then abruptly turning around, setting the butterflies in her stomach to flight. She was prepared to open her mouth and just let the words flow, ready to suggest the possibility that they go to the upcoming dance together, when he did it for her.  
  
Relief flooded through her, warming her veins with happiness. She tried not to appear overly eager, but she knows that her grin gave her away.  
  
The thought of that day almost brightens her mood, but suddenly she remembers her current predicament, and a black cloud comes to settle over her head once more. She walks down the empty halls of the school, her high heels clicking noisily on the floor. She tries not to think of how much more glamorous her entrance was than her exit as she pushes open the door at the end of the last hallway.  
  
The night air is cool and the scenery covered in black as Chloe makes her way to the parking lot. She blinks and suddenly Clark is in front of her. Startled, Chloe brings a hand to her chest and jumps a little.  
  
"Clark, I didn't see you... Where did you come from?"  
  
Clark's face is drained. "The hospital. Lana's been in -- "  
  
"A tragic accident?" Chloe guesses. She's heard this speech before.  
  
Clark nods.  
  
"...Is she okay?" Chloe asks in a tight voice.  
  
"She will be... eventually."  
  
A silence stretches between the two teenagers. Clark doesn't know what to say, and as each second ticks by, he dreads what Chloe will say to him.  
  
Finally, she speaks. "You left."  
  
Another moment of silence, and then: "I'm sorry, Chloe. When the thought entered my mind that Lana could be in trouble, I just..."  
  
"Had to go save her." Chloe sighs. "It's what you do, right?"  
  
"I would have done the same for you."  
  
"...I know," Chloe says, her voice so quiet Clark can hardly hear it. She looks down, too disappointed to look Clark in the eye. "Look, I'm glad you were there for Lana when she needed you. I'm glad she's going to be okay. I just wish she hadn't been in danger today, is all."  
  
"I'll make it up to you, I promise. There will be other dances, and they'll be better. You'll see."  
  
Chloe forces herself to be mature. Somehow she finds a smile to flash at Clark. "Yeah, I know." He smiles in return. "Well, I guess I'd better get home."  
  
"Want me to come with you?" Clark offers. "End the night the right way?"  
  
Chloe's eyes soften. She could never stay mad at Clark. "No, that's okay. I think I'd better just go alone."  
  
As she walks past Clark, he reaches out to lightly touch her palm with his fingers. "I'll call you tomorrow. Let you know how Lana's doing."  
  
Chloe gives a slight nod and continues on her way. She thinks of the many times she's been forced into Lana's shadow. She admits to herself it will stay that way until the day comes when Clark gets what he wants the most. He and Lana will finally be together, and no matter how many dances Chloe has been to with Clark, no matter how much she loves him, her time with Clark will become just a memory.  
  
Because in the end, it will always be Lana who holds the biggest piece of his heart. Even when Chloe's his date.  
  
- -  
end 


End file.
